


Macdonwald and Adair

by Thamys020



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Macdon and Adair are dumb gays, Thane of Cawdor has a name, and he's gay for Macdonald, duncan is a dumb bitch and I hate him, giving irrelevant characters a story and a voice, it's Adair thank u, let's make Angus a tag challenge, they get spiritually married, why doesn't Angus have a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Two irrelevant traitors finally getting a story.





	Macdonwald and Adair

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back

Adair kept his head down as the men lead him to the prisoner’s tent, knowing resistance was futile when he was a prisoner of war, and a traitor at that. 

But his inner Macdonwald urged him to do  _ something _ to show his displeasure at the situation.

So Adair went limp. 

“Oh for  _ fuck’s  _ sake.” One of the soldiers said. Adair smothered his smile. “We didn't hit ya that hard!”    
“Stand.” The other barked. Adair met his eyes and quirked one eyebrow.    
“I said stand!” Adair yelped as the butt of someone’s sword smacked him in the back. He reluctantly stood upright. And remained standing so they had to drag him.

And as they did his mind began to wander. 

***

_ 5 Years Previous _

“You must be Cawdor.” The short man with the wild curls said.    
“Unfortunately.” Adair found himself saying. The man grinned at him, abandoning all pretense of respect. “Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”    
“Macdonwald Mac Keenan,  _ sire _ .” Macdonwald said, layering ‘sire’ with as much sarcasm as humanly possible. “My father is a farmer and wishes for the flood damage to be repaid to him.”    
“Keenan?” Adair questioned. “I paid him last week.”    
Macdonwald paused. “But he said--”    
“Your father’s a scam artist.” Adair said.    
“How do I know you’re not trying to scam us, Cawdor?” Something about the challenge in Macdonwald Mac Keenan’s eyes whispered something to Adair.    
“It’s Adair, actually.” Adair said. “And because he bought a new cow on Wednesday with the money.” 

“He said he got that from a friend.” Macdonwald muttered. “Bastard.”

“I really didn't want to be the one to break it to you.” Adair said.    
“That’s bullshit.” Macdonwald muttered. “Look, Cawdor, Adair, uh, if you’re not lying...I’m sorry for being, uh, disrespectful.”    
“I didn't mind.” Adair said. Macdonwald gave him a grateful smile and turned to leave. Adair felt his heart start to hammer against his chest at the fact this man could be leaving.    
“Wait.” He said, sounding way more composed than he felt. “Do you maybe want to...talk more? Outside of business?”    
Was it his imagination or did Macdonwald blush?   
“Sure thing, Adair.” He said. “I know a nice pub downtown.” 

***

_ Current Time _

Adair didn't dare ask the other soldiers in there whether they’d seen Macdonwald. None of them would meet his eyes anyways. He fingered his necklace with the Cawdor sigil on it, knowing he wouldn't be Thane of Cawdor for much longer. His fingers brushed against another necklace. A piece of turquoise in a circle, clean cut by a reputable jeweler. It had a match, and everyone assumed it was because they were friends. 

Macdonwald had the match. 

Where could he have gone?

***   
_ 4 ½ Years Previous _

They had a tradition. Every Friday, they’d head to the pub Macdonwald had introduced Adair to and drink away their problems.    
“I’m going to war soon.” Macdonwald said. “I’ve been enlisted.”    
“Really?” Adair asked, attempting to ignore the burning in his chest.    
“Yeah, it’s our third campaign. Honestly, it’s like Duncan  _ wants _ to commit mass suicide at this point.” Adair nearly choked on his drink. He wanted to grab Macdonwald by his half-open shirt and shake him and inform him he shouldn’t be listening to a brain-dead king who wanted to commit mass suicide of his army but he didn't, because he was the Thane of Cawdor and he was composed and logical and cold. 

But it was something about Macdonwald that made him want to feel as brightly as he did. 

_ God, I want to kiss you _ . Adair thought as Macdonwald rambled on about how stupid the whole thing was between sips of ale. 

When they left the pub, both of them slightly more drunk than they’d want to be, Adair stumbled, grabbed Macdonwald with the full intent of stopping his fall, but in the end somehow ended with their lips locked.

They broke apart with a gasp and Adair panicked.  _ What have I done? _

“I-I’m sorry.” Adair said, tripping over his words. “I d-didn't mean--”    
Macdonwald took one of Adair’s hands.    
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He whispered. 

This time it was Adair who was surprised by the kiss.

Adair didn't return to Cawdor that night.

***

_ Current Time _

Aaron of Ross was there. He gestured and Adair looked at him.    
“Your sigil.” Aaron said. “Please just make it easy.”    
Adair looked at his sigil, which was looped around his fingers on a red leather string, then placed it in Aaron’s.    
“You’re awfully complacent for a revolutionary.” Leslie of Angus grumbled from where he was perched in the doorway.

“I just need to know if…” Adair paused. “Macdonwald. Where is he?”    
Leslie and Aaron exchanged glances.    
“You’ll find out soon enough.” Leslie said, a lion’s smirk blooming on his face. “Don’t worry about him.” 

They left. 

“I spit on the sigil.” Adair said quietly, enjoying his triumph. Small things. Small things. 

***

_ 2 years previous _

“Adair?”    
“Yes?”

“We should get married.” Was the conversation that lead to the two studying ancient marriage rituals, and now standing on the hill behind Macdonwald’s house, rings in hand. Macdonwald had actually dressed up for once, to which Adair was appreciative of. The cold metal brushing his hand, the silver band he had made vanishing from his grip and appearing on Macdonwald’s, the gentle touches and Adair cried for the first time in years as their lips connected.    
“Dear heart.” Adair whispered. “You have never looked more ravishing. You’re staying in this outfit for the rest of your life.”    
“Of course sire.” Macdonwald smirked. “Anything you ask.”    
“Stay in this outfit.” Adair said. “Forever.”    
“You want me that long?” Macdonwald teased.   
“Donwald, we are  _ married _ .” Adair snorted. “I should  _ hope _ I want you for this long.”   
Macdonwald started cackling as they walked down the hill.    
***

_ Current Time _

“Where am I going?”    
“The chopping block.” A man snorted. “King Duncan doesn’t take kindly to traitors.”    
“Duncan’s a coward.” Adair mumbled as someone tied his hands. “Who only listens to people that are his yes-men and tries to kill his soldiers while he sits on his fat ass in Forres.”    
He got backhanded across the face.

“Do  _ not _ disrespect the king, traitor.” Adair rolled his eyes, going limp again and forcing his guards to drag him along. 

***

_ 2 Months Previous _

“Women…”    
“On the side of the road, stirring their cauldron!”    
“With beards?”    
“Is that seriously what you got out of this?!”    
Adair paused his paperwork to look up at Macdonwald, who paced around his office, one hand in his hair, clearly distressed.    
“Of course not. They’re witches. Continue.” Adair said. 

“Anyways, they told me a great evil will come upon Scotland, very soon.” Macdonwald continued.    
“Did you tell his majesty?” Adair asked.    
“I did, but he wouldn't listen.” Macdonwald slumped in a chair, burying his face in his hands.    
“I’m sorry, Donwald.” Adair said, unsure of how to proceed.   
“I need a way to make him listen.” Macdonwald said, voice muffled. “A way to get him to listen to me.”    
“And what do you think?” Adair asked.    
“I dunno, I’m not good at this whole strategy thing. I just need…” He paused, then smiled at Adair with a cheshire grin.    
“No.” Adair said. “I know that look. That’s the look that suggests we ride a horse backward for your birthday.”    
“Nothing that bad happened.” Macdonwald dismissed.   
“We nearly killed the old ladies next door to your house.” Adair said. “Whatever you’re thinking,  _ no _ .”   
“You don’t even know what I’m thinking!” Macdonwald protested.    
Adair met his eyes with a deadpan stare.    
“No, we’re not kidnapping Macbeth, or King Duncan’s sons, no we’re not setting fire to Forres, or painting ‘listen to me’ on the throne.” Adair listed. “And no, we’re not killing King Duncan’s sons either.”    
“I wasn’t thinking that!” Macdonwald laughed. “I was just thinking I could...maybe...ask for forgein help?” 

“Are you suggesting…” Adair asked incredulously. “We  _ betray Scotland _ ?”   
“Well  _ I _ betray Scotland…” Macdonwald said, getting out of his seat.    
“No!” Adair said.    
“Adair.” Madonwald said. “It’s the only way.”    
“Kidnapping Duncan’s sons sounded better.” Adair said, putting his head in his hands.    
“Adair, please.” Macdonwald said. “It’s a great idea.”    
“It’s a terrible idea, Donwald.” Adair sighed.    
“But he will listen if I do this.” Macdonwald said.    
“ _ We. _ ” Adair said.    
“What?”    
“Where you go, dear heart, I will always follow.” Adair said, standing up and taking Macdonwald’s hands. “For better or for worse, in sickness or in health, never to part, you hear me?”    
“Adair…” 

“What’s our plan, Donwald?” Adair asked.   
***

_ Current Time _

“I have one question.” Adair whispered hoarsely as the men forced his head down.    
“What could you possibly want to know?” The executioner asked.    
“Macdonwald. Is he alive?” Adair asked.

“No.” The executioner said. “He’s dead. Macbeth unseamed him from the nape to the chaps.” 

Adair felt the man force his head back down, and the tears pouring down his face felt like raindrops. Distant.    
“Any last words?” The executioner asked. 

Adair, former Thane of Cawdor, and husband to Macdonwald stared at the ground and nodded.    
“At least when I go to hell we’ll burn together.” Adair whispered. 


End file.
